moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 13th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting of August 13, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: Well I suppose we should get started. As we all know the Legion is invading in various places throughout the world. As such this meeting is going to be kept short. The Ministry of War has reported back on the causalities on the Broken Shore... It isn't good. Many have good Dalaranians have died in the fight against the Legion. We must continue this fight to victory so that their sacrifice is not for nothing. Does anyone have an update on the war against the legion that they want to report on? Ms. Haltring. Cadellia Haltring: My father, Minister Haltring sends his regards. He is currently occupied assisting Senate allies in the battle against the Legion. He asked me to inform all of you here that if you have any information that details any threats to our allies please bring it forth at once. Secondly, Foreign Affairs has approved an alliance between the Magus Senate and the Brotherhood of Clemency. They are a holy order comprised of many high-ranking Clerics and Knights within the Church and offered to aid the Senate in battle and in healing afterwards. Are there any questions? Delca Grant: '''I've a comment, Speaker. '''Zanbor Emerson: Senator Grant. Delca Grant: If you have not yet visited the front lines, be they on the Broken Shore or near home... please... do. I have killed a score of demons since the invasions began, but I did -not- do it alone. Get out there and help your planet, in whatever way you can. Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else wish to speak? Cadellia Haltring: Mmm. that reminds me, Ms. Grant. Minister Haltring sends his regards and his heart goes out to you. Zanbor Emerson: Very well. The Alliance has several operations going on based out of Aerie Peak. If you ever wish to help you should head, there. As you will have noticed the city has moved over the Eastern Kingdoms in particular Deadwind Pass. Economic activity has been halted for the time being in order to assist the city in preparing against the Legion. Senator Manderly? Duncan Manderly: Did they ever get that poor gnome out of the wall? Delca Grant: Yes. Did they? Ka'ese Farmight: The gnome looked like a good man, I worry for him. Delca Grant: I was hoping for a casualty-free transition. Zanbor Emerson: Kirin Tor specialists are working on it. Kyandra Icefire: Hopefully he'll be alright. Duncan Manderly: Maybe we should bring him one of Miss Nimue's baskets? Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else have anything they wish to say tonight? Senator Farmight and Senator Sylais are being promoted tonight. Congratulations. Please continue your good work in the aid of the city. We have also asked Senator Dawnstrider to step up to his former position as a minister to aid in the war effort. I thank him for assisting us in these trying times. Cadellia Haltring: Welcome back, Minister. Zanbor Emerson: With that this session is adjourned. Please be safe in the fight against the legion. Eye of Dalaran watch over you all. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents